Fire and Ice
by ellerose77
Summary: Set after 4x13, Caroline starts to develop feelings for Klaus, but can she forgive the monster? Not great at summary's, rated t for now.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N Hey, so this is my first fanfic, decided to do it on The Vampire Diaries because if i was the writer Klaus and Caroline would be together already! just saying..._**

**_Disclaimer: i do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, much to my annoyance_**

* * *

_"Anyone capable of love, is capable of being saved."_

That is what she had told him. Then he saved her. He had saved her, and she had realised her feelings for him.

* * *

1. Inescapable

Caroline sat up and stretched, taking in her whereabouts. She was in her room, but how she got there she couldn't remember. She had been with Tyler. Then what? With a gasp her right hand flew to her stomach, where Klaus had stabbed her, and her left flew to her neck, where he had bit her. Nothing. Completely healed. It wasn't a dream. Klaus had attacked her. But he had saved her. What was she thinking? So he had saved her. He was the one who put her life in danger in the first place! She could not let herself think about him in that way. He was a monster.

She got up and had a shower, hoping to wash away any Klaus-related thoughts. After she was washed and sufficiently pruny, she dressed in a short, floral dress, her leather jacket and trusty boots. She walked downstairs to hear her mother on the phone.

"OK Andy, i'll be right there." Sheriff Forbes placed her gun in the belt holster and headed out. "Caroline, are you awake?"

"Right here mom, everything OK?"

"Fine honey, i just have to go in today, Andy is sick, so i was thinking, i'll be done by twelve, i'll stop by the shop and get popcorn, cola and DVDs for a prompt start at one-ish. How do that sound?"

Great. That meant that now she would have to leave the house and face the aftermath of yesterday until twelve, instead of hiding under blankets and comfort food for the day. "yeah, that sounds great mom. I'll see you later then." She waved her mom away and then slumped against the door. It was inevitable. She would have to face Klaus sooner or later. Might as well get it over with. She grabbed her bag and headed to the grill. Living in such a small town meant you all hung at the same place, great for when you wanted to find someone, impossible for when you wanted to hide.

She walked into the grill, her step faltering when she saw Klaus sat at the bar swirling his whisky glass. His lean back sloping, stretching his shirt to reveal his defined arms. _Stop it! He is the enemy and unless you want to join the dark side you have got to snap out of it!_ She gathered herself and walked straight past him, sitting at the furthest point of the bar from him.

"Morning love, sleep well?" Klaus smirked. He downed his drink and moved to sit next to her, draping his arm around the back of her chair.

"Yes thank you". She scooted her chair forward and felt the weight of his arm drop. He replaced his arm, smirking and she rolled her eyes. Great, he was flirting, that was going to help her already confused feelings.

"What, no thanks? I did save your life last night" Klaus leant in and whispered. She couldn't help but breathe in his scent, which only made her even more flustered.

"If you hadn't attacked me in the first place, i wouldn't need to thank you." As she said it, she saw something in his eyes. Regret? Sorrow? No. He was a monster, incapable of remorse.

"Love that was to merely to show Tyler where he stands. He needed putting in his place." He hadn't moved away yet and the close proximity was turning her mind to mush. Why was this happening? She did not have feelings about Klaus. Did she? He was a monster. How many of her friends lives had he destroyed? How many innocent lives had he taken? But was that completely unforgivable? Everyone had a past. Stefan the ripper. He had plenty of innocent blood on his hands. And Damon was Damon. Nothing else had to be said. Yet Stefan was like her brother. And while she didn't always get on with Damon, they had a love/hate relationship.

"Why do you always need to prove you're the alpha male?"

He smirked. "I don't have to prove anything love, i am the alpha male."

She rolled her eyes, got up and walked out. The fresh air helped clear her mind. She heard footsteps and rolled her eyes.

"Why so glum chum? It's a beautiful morning. Why don't we go on a walk." That accent did the strangest things to her. He reached out and took her hand. "I'm requesting the company of the beautiful Miss Forbes on a morning walk through the forest. What do you say? Come and get to know me," his lips brushed her ear, "i dare you". And with that he strode off, heading towards the forest surrounding the town. What should she do? Go straight home and wait for her mom? Or live a little. Walk on the wild side and indulge her curiosity a little? _Go. _Cried the voice in her head. Fine. She would go, but only for a little while. Before she could talk herself out of it, she jogged to catch up with him._  
_

_**A/N What will happen in the woods? Read and review if you want another chapter and have any suggestions x E**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So this is chapter 2, sorry about taking so long but here it is, please rate and review!**

* * *

_Before she could talk herself out of it, she jogged to catch up with him._

* * *

Chapter 2-coming in love?

She had jogged into a clearing in the forest she knew well. Elena, Bonnie, Matt and her had had many campfires there, roasting smores and telling ghost stories. When supernatural was the stuff of nightmares.

She looked around but couldn't see him anywhere. She listened and couldn't hear him. "Klaus?" She heard a low chuckle.

"Come along love".

She spun around and heard the whoosh of Klaus zooming past her. She sped after him, ignoring any signs as to where she was going. About a minute later, she stopped. She was at his house. She had arrived at the Mikaelson manor. Caroline gasped, once again taken in by the sheer grandeur of the place. "Coming in love?" Klaus' lips brushed her ear as he passed her and walked up to the door. _Go girl! _Screamed the voice in her head. Weighing the alternatives, Caroline followed him in. Her arms brushed his as she passed him and she shivered. Klaus smirked, but remained silent.

"So, what are we doing here?" Caroline asked, trying to ignore the tingling feeling she got when she looked at him.

"Well, you want to get to know me. I thought i'd give you a free pass to get to know me. Ask questions, snoop, o whatever you like love. You may not like what you find out, you may not like my answers, but i will be as honest with you as i can. Then, you can decide on what happens next."

_Woah_. Since when did the hybrid open up? Caroline didn't want to admit it, but she was seriously moved. She had always come second best. Never thought herself worthy of anything. Yet here she was, in the original's house, being given the oppurtunity that no doubt loads had wished for. The chance to get to know the guy behind the alpha male facade.

"Ok. First, i have some rules." She said confidently, crossing her arms over her chest and lifting her head up.

Klaus couldn't help but smile. She was so beautiful when she was confident. She was the only one who felt remotely safe ordering him around, and he loved that. He didn't want her to be afraid of him. Quite the opposite. "Go ahead love". He poured a glass of scotch and took a seat in the parlor.

"One, i get unlimited access to you're art"

That surprised him. He hadn't realised she cared for it.

"Two, no compelling. For the whole of today, you will not compel a single person, and you will keep any of your hybrids hidden from my sight".

"Anything else love". She was amusing him greatly.

"You don't edit. If there is a part to the story you think i shouldn't hear, tell me anyway. I can handle it believe me."

He admired her core strength. How deep her loyalty ran that even though he had murder those she held dear, she was willing to look deeper, not matter what sick and twisted thing she found there.

"It's a deal love" He stuck out his hand and waited as she walked over to him. She placed her hand in his and shook, her face softening.

"Klaus, you can let go now." He glanced down and realised he was yet to release her hand. He let it drop and looked away.

"So, what do you want to know first love?"

* * *

**Sorry about the length, this was just a filler for the beginning of the friendship phase! please review and let me know anything you want to see in the next chapter or if you want it specifically from someones point of view or anything! i am completely open to suggestions! BTW please forgive the spelling, i am English! So the spellings are a mix of american and english, sorry! xE**


End file.
